Hope is Powerful Thing
by Earthia
Summary: Who the heck is Zelena and why is she out to Regina? And the ever increasing Charming family tree. Can there be more than one product of true love with magical abilities? What was so special about Earth? Was there ever magic here? And why if Blue is supposed to be all good, does she not ever stop or alter the terrible events that happen? OutlawQueen, SnowCharming, Swan/Fire/Hook.
1. Chapter 1

"You shouldn't have come here, Regina," Zelena mocked, tsk-tsking as she waved one long green finger in Regina's face, smugly smiling at Regina's anger, "Oh and such anger, as if I have wronged you," she hissed with venom.

"What do you want?" Regina demanded, scowling as she eyed the green witch with disgust.

Laughing, a tinkling one that may have once been considered beautiful, she smiled brightly and lacing her voice with mockery, "To destroy everything you hold dear, my darling."

Regina rolled her eyes, as she stepped closer to the witch, "So you've said before and still I am here," she replied confidently, "I'm not going anywhere."

Leaning forward the witch smiled, barring her shiny white, "I should hope not…I want you here. You are here by my very pleasure of watching as I slowly tear it all down around you. You will be the last one here when it is all said and done and all you have ever hoped for will be burned to ashes," the witched hissed icily through clenched teeth, "And I will finally have everything I had ever wanted," she spat out.

"You will stay away from me and everyone else in this town," Regina avowed, shoving the witch from her face as her eyes filled with rage.

Smiling brightly the witch chuckled, "That was always your down fall…You actually do care!" She clapped her green hands merrily as she circled Regina, "You cared about Snow and so you lost Daniel, you cared about Henry and lost your revenge, and now you….And now you care about them all! I would have never…," pausing she turned her icy blue eyes onto Regina and scowled, "Actually I would. I most certainly would believe that a twit like you would end up caring. Such a caring little girl, the apple of her father's eye, would care," sniffing she scoffed, "Pathetic."

"You don't know anything about me, Witch," Regina hissed back and took a step forward.

"I know so much more than you think, my darling," she replied strangely, "I think I might even know something you might not yet!" she said bating Regina, "In fact I think it quite a useful bit of information." Slowly the Witch began to circle Regina again, and stopping just before her she tilted her head in thought. "Perhaps we could make a deal," her eyebrows rising, "I do so love a good deal!"

"What kind of deal?" Regina asked warily, something in the back of her mind sending off those warning bells.

"Well," she clapped her hands, taking a step back, "You could save everyone here from this curse, of course yourself not included," she added raising an eyebrow for emphasis, "You would die," she stated as a matter of fact, "But before your death you would give me your first born child….And not Snow or the Savior's rug-rat…your own first borne."

Standing straighter Regina eyed the Witch warily, something wasn't right. Something was missing, it all seemed so calculated. Resisting the urge to step back, or disappear, she straightened her back and asked, "And what if I have no such child?"

"But that is no problem," the Witch replied stepping closer and placing a hand on Regina's abdomen, "You are with child right now…. Give me this child, and I will take you prisoner till the end of your days and release these other ridiculous beings from the curse."

Stepping quickly away she placed a hand on her abdomen, and looked startled, "I am not…." But stopped short as she could suddenly feel the small wisp of magic inside her. Her child would be able to use magic. Those thoughts though were quickly pushed aside as she thought back on what the Witch had just said, "You would release them from the curse, you wouldn't spare them!" Regina shot back hotly only to be rewarded with a wicked smile.

"You are quite quick," the Witch drawled, "But no I cannot guarantee I would spare anyone. I would simply release them from my curse. If they chose to remain in my war path…. I would have no choice but to kill them all," she finished with a small shrug as she continued lazy walk about the room.

"And you would make me watch," Regina hissed, "You would turn this child against me and them."

"Again quite quick," the Witch said eying her, "But what does this child matter? Really Regina a child you do not even know who the father is….What of Henry? The others would no doubt get in my way, and I could destroy them, and spare Henry. Your true child. What of him?"

"I would still be your prisoner, and so would this child," Regina shot back.

"Yes you would," the Witch replied with a nod, "But what is a child you don't know, with a father you can't remember… to the son you so adamantly love?"

The Witch's blue eyes flashed dangerously as she stepped toward Regina her face hardening as she whispered, "Give me that child."

Before another step could be made Regina summoned her magic and left in a poof of purple smoke. Not thinking of anything but getting away from the Witch, she had no idea where she had taken herself too until the smoke cleared and she breathed a somewhat heavy sigh of relief.

"Regina!" Snow said frightened by the look of fear etched across Regina's face, as she hurriedly waddled forward. "Regina what happened?" asked reaching forward and steadying Regina as she continued to breathe heavily in a panicked fashion.

"Get out David," Regina demanded not giving a sideways look at the baffled man behind her.

"Snow…" David asked somewhat surprised and concerned, perpetually concerned for his pregnant wife.

Snow smiled reassuringly and nodded, "Please David, just give us a few minutes. Don't worry."

Emma looked warily between the three before asking gently, "Regina do you want me to go with David?"

Regina could still barely speak, when she simply shook her head no and continued to try to even her breathing as Snow still held onto her arms.

David slowly left the room, grabbing his jacket and sharing a meaningful look with Emma, before he left he added, "Whatever it is Regina…We can help."

"Must you all always be so helpful," Regina rasped, trying her best to sound disgusted but falling short.

Emma rolled her eyes as she stopped over to Snow and Regina, "I think if you hated the helpfulness you wouldn't be here." Ignoring the tight lipped frown Snow gave her, Emma asked, "Regina you know you can tell us whatever it is."

"You both gave up your child before," Regina stated quickly as she stared anywhere but at the two women, who in truth had been forced to do so in some way by Regina, "How did you know it was the right thing?"

"I didn't," Snow sighed shaking her head and giving a sad glance between Emma and Regina, "It was the only thing I could do to give her the best chance. I knew that the curse was coming and sparing her that…it was the only thing I could do."

Turning slowly to Emma, Regina regarded her as Emma collected her thoughts. Emma smiled sadly, "Everything in me wanted to keep him," she admitted sadly, "But I knew staying with me was a mistake. I couldn't be the mother he needed," she swallowed the lump and shrugged, "You found Henry and you were the mother he needed. I gave him up to give him the best chance."

"If you had known what you were doing wasn't for the best would you have done it?" Regina asked regarding Emma carefully.

"I don't regret anything. I couldn't have given Henry what you did when I was eighteen," Emma replied genuinely, "But if I had thought that something bad was going to happen to him, something even worse than being with me, I wouldn't have done it. I would have fought for him."

Snow keenly eyed Regina as a thought slowly started to unravel, "Regina is there something you want to tell us?"

Looking anywhere but directly at Snow, "The Witch has offered a deal…"

"A deal?" Emma asked skeptically her eyebrows shooting up, "What kind of deal?" she demanded.

Regina tried her best to scowl at the blonde, "The kind where she releases everyone from the curse in exchange for something else."

"What else?" Emma demanded hotly eying Regina with worry.

"I turn myself over to her and you all are released," Regina replied looking into Snow's sad eyes, searching for the condemnation, the permission to do just as the Witch had requested.

Snow shook her head, her face filled with concern, "Regina what else did she say?"

Before Regina could respond, Emma interjected, "That's not a deal that's just taking you hostage Regina. She will release us from the curse, but she will still pick us off one by one! That's not winning, Regina!"

"In addition to myself I must give her my first borne child…" Regina said looking at Snow again, with so much left unsaid.

Emma looked nervously between the two women, "But…"

"You're pregnant," Snow whispered softly as she looked into the usually cold brown eyes of her step mother, which were filled with so much worry, "She wants you to give up your first borne child."

"Like Rumple and Cinderella?" Emma asked skeptically looking between the two.

Both Regina and Snow's heads whipped around to face Emma, and Regina asked cryptically, "What did you just say?"

Emma looked between the two before cautiously answering, "In all the Rumpelstiltskin stories…He always took the first borne child in his deals."

"But Gold is dead," Snow said sadly.

Shaking her head, Regina spoke, "Wherever Gold is or isn't, isn't here nor there right now. There's more to the Witch's story. She kept asking if I really don't know her, and stating how she wants to destroy everyone."

"Cause she knows you care," Snow's small sympathetic smile peaked out, "Regina, no matter what you say… I know you care. I know things haven't always worked out, but we are a family now and nothing, no Green Witch or Curse is going to break us apart now."

Placing a hand on her abdomen, she stated, "I'm pregnant."

Snow smiled warmly, "Isn't it wonderful? It's what you always wanted, a child of your own?"

"But Henry?" Regina asked.

"Will be thrilled by the thought of a younger sibling," Emma stated reassuringly, placing a hand on Regina's shoulder, "Giving your child up to the Witch, is that really their best chance?"

"No," Regina whispered as she pulled back her hand and a little wisp of lavender smoke sparkled her hand before evaporating.

Snow's eyes widened as she looked up into Regina's eyes, "What was that?"

Regina sighed softly, "She can use magic."

"You can tell if it's a boy or girl," Snow asked excitedly, as she glanced down at her own belly.

"Yes…"

Emma's wide green eyes looked at Regina with something akin to wonder as she too felt the little baby's magical wisp whisk by her, "Regina," she breathed in shock, "She's a product of true love." When both Regina and Snow returned her wide eyed look, Emma smiled with wonder, "Your daughter, is a product of True Love," she repeated, "Regina you met your soul mate." Reaching forward by pure instinct Emma placed her hand on Regina's belly and closed her eyes.

She was in New York, and there were two people walking beside each other, coming toward her. The young woman's long dark tresses were pulled back as she smiled brightly at the dark haired man beside her. Her olive skin glowed with happiness as she quickly clasped his hand within her own and laughed at something he had whispered to her, her large dark eyes glittering with magic, as she herself let off a soft lavender glow. The gentleman's green eyes sparkled as he quickly pulled her hand to his mouth giving it a soft kiss, a navy blue shimmer of his own shooting off with her lavender one. The handsome couple continued toward her, though as they passed her, the gentleman with the startling green eyes shot her a curious look.

Sucked from the moment, Emma looked with a dawning comprehension between Snow's hazel green eyes and Regina's dark one, as a suddenly small but very large part of the puzzle fell into place.

"Regina," she said clasping Regina's hand in her own which were glowing a soft golden shimmer, "Whatever happens, your daughter is a product of true, and she will be able to use magic. That makes her a powerful pawn for the Witch to use against us all, but she has such a destiny. She's going to be a true princess."

Regina looked skeptically at Emma, "What did you see?"

Smiling, "Regina, I can't say what I saw, but she was so happy and I know that what I saw won't happen if you give her to the Witch."

"I don't even know who the father is," Regina lamented, as she tried to pull her hand from Emma.

Emma wouldn't let go though as she staunchly replied, "That doesn't matter! Right now what matters is that we are going to beat this Witch if it's the last thing I do!"

"Don't you see Regina," Snow replied with such hope, "When we beat the Witch the curse will be removed and you and he will find each other again! You're meant to be, and true love will always find a way."

"You wouldn't trade me for your freedom," Regina asked remorsefully.

"Never," Emma said vehemently, "You are Henry's mother, and you are our friend and family. We stick together." Staring with determination into Regina's eyes, "I promise you Regina, that I will protect you and everyone else in this town."

"Thank you," Regina whispered swallowing back the lump which had built in her throat, "I don't know what to say."

"Say you won't do anything stupid like turn yourself or your daughter over," Snow said hotly, as she eyed her step mother.

"I promise," Regina replied.

Suddenly, Snow smiled a silly little smile, "You do realize that this means both, Henry and I, are going to have a sister!" Causing both Emma and Regina to look at her with shock and awe. "What it's true! And this baby will be their niece or nephew," she said placing both hands on her ever expanding belly. "Can you tell the gender?" Snow asked looking hopefully at Regina.

Before Emma had the change to interject, Regina waved her hand softly in front of Snow's belly and a sparkling wisp of navy colored smoke appeared and quickly before evaporating, it zigged towards Regina.

"That was different," Snow said looking at the surprised face of Regina, "So is it a girl or a boy?"

"A boy," Regina said thoughtfully.

Snow smiled brightly, "A little Prince Charming!" She laughed as she clapped, before stopping and looking at Regina's thoughtful face and Emma's wide eyes, "Who will fall in true love, and marry a girl who will be his Princess…Oh," she finished looking with such happiness at Regina, "And someday he and she will be King and Queen. That's it isn't Emma?" Snow asked hopefully.

Emma looked warily between the two, "Something like that," she replied as Regina continued to stare down at her still flat belly, a little spark of lavender wisp-ing around her fingers.

Before Emma, could say anything else, Snow had suddenly flung her arms around Regina, "This is what we are fighting for! For our children, and for our own happily ever afters! And yours is out there Regina, with us, because we are a family!"

"Maybe we should all consider…for now, keeping Regina's pregnancy under wraps," Emma suggested, "It's one thing the Witch knows, but we don't know who else we can and can't trust. We should keep it between us three and David, and you should tell Henry," Emma said with a smile, adding a heartfelt, "Congratulations."


	2. Chapter 2

"_Hello, again," the angelic voice whispered in the darkness, and slowly did she turn toward the ghostly apparition, scowling as her dark eyes took in the soft glow that only such goodness could produce. _

"_Now is that anyway to greet a guest?" the sweet voice tinkled, as the woman approached her dark counterpart. _

_Turning narrowed dark eyes, she scrutinized her unwanted guest. A certain amount of jealousy welled within her as she beheld the ageless woman, her pale blonde hair shown like silver as its wisps escaped the intricate knot she had always worn it in, and her pale violet eyes still sparkled with the same sadness that they always had when the two women were together. How she loathed her pity. Her alabaster skin nearly matched the white silk of dress, but however beautiful she was, none of it mattered now. She was a prisoner, her prisoner. A ghostly apparition of what had once been a beautiful woman. _

"_Why have you come here," she asked icily, ignoring the pained look the angelic woman gave her. _

_Smiling sadly, "Must I have a reason to visit my jailor, the only being in all the worlds who can see me now?" she asked with sadness, and perhaps a bit of insanity. _

_Scoffing, the dark haired woman, whipped around, "You have come to rejoice in my defeat," she threw back quickly. _

"_I would never wish ill on anyone," she replied softly, "Even one such as you." Carefully did the ghostly angel step forward, "You have made a very detrimental error in calculation. You let the one thing that could destroy you in." When the dark eyed woman made no response she continued, "I too have seen what is to come to pass…everything you are working toward will be lost."_

"_And what is that to you," she spat back at her prisoner. _

_Smiling sadly, "I will be lost, trapped in that world which you made my prison. You are my only friend now," she whispered the last part sweetly. _

"_We are not friends," the dark eyed woman scoffed, "You would have ruined me."_

"_And have you not already ruined so much?" the other woman countered as she lazily walked about the elegant room, "To be where you are now, where you plan to go, what wouldn't you sacrifice?" When again she received no response she pressed on, "Two daughters of one mother, and only one can live…Tell me which of your daughters do you think will live? The little girl below the stairs now or the wickedness you carry now?" Shrugging, "Your dear husband will surely recognize that the child is not his own, and then how do explain the parentage? I know not when it will happen, but one of the two daughters will die." Reaching forward, and digging into the other woman's chest, violet eyes flashing dangerous, "I can take away the burden you carry. Erase this pain from your heart, and when the child is born, I can take her to that other world." Removing her hand, she held the black thrumming heart of her captor. _

"_You would like that wouldn't you," she hissed as she glared into the purple eyes of her prisoner, "You are my captive and you would hold my daughter as yours."_

"_You should know better than anyone that all magic comes at a cost," the other said icily as her pale purple eyes flashed menacingly, "You should never have opened your heart to that being…But you did and now you carry a monstrosity that will destroy everything you have worked for."_

_Her nostrils flared as she glared into the purpled eyed angel… no witch, "You can take her then, on the condition, you take away all memory of her. I want nothing to do with her. Take her to back to your ivory tower and leave me be Witch."_

_Smiling brightly, "Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black," she tinkled, "I will be back in seven months and when the child is born, she will appear dead to the world, a stillbirth…for all but you. You will see what you lose. I will then come and retrieve her. You shall never see either of us again." Shimmering slightly, she smiled back dangerously, "I would lock that heart away before you hurt yourself with it, Cora."_

"_Leave me, Glinda!" Cora spat into the air as the angelic woman disappeared, only her laughter echoing behind her. _

_And time did pass, and Cora locked her heart away, and she cast off the one being who could be her undoing. She watched her young daughter grow, and soon she was delivering the babe she had traded away. She held her for only a moment as the icy blue eyes looked up into her dark ones, as she smoothed back the small tuft of auburn hair. The hour was late, and soon Glinda would return for the child, the full moon shone brightly into the room, creating almost a glow around the small babe. "Selena," she whispered, "Selena was my mother's name, and now it is yours…moon child." _

"_Now don't get to attached," Glinda cheerfully said as she appeared in the room and quickly scooped away the babe. Looking down with cheer she said, "Oh yes, Selena does suit her well, though," and quickly waving a hand over her auburn hair, "I think she's more a blonde," and with that the hair turned a platinum blonde. Sparkling eyes, looked daringly into Cora's face, "Goodbye, Cora…forever is a very long time."_

"_Goodbye, Glinda," Cora replied with venom as she watched her disappear. _

_A dead babe was found the next morning in the crib beside Cora's bed, but for Cora it did not matter, such a small triviality her plan. She did once look into the looking glass, and try to see her prisoner's cage, but that world and all its beings were closed to her. And soon the babe was forgotten, though Glinda never did remove her memories of the child. _

It was with some serious skepticism that per Snow's insistence, Home Base was moved to Regina's mansion. When they had stood in Granny's, with Regina standing at Snow's right and Emma on her side, it was brooked with little verbal resistance, though several shared faces of shock circled around the small diner.

"Regina kindly offered…" though a scoff made Snow pause as she turned angry eyes toward the culprit, "Regina has helped us!" she declared vehemently, "And regardless of the past, she helped save Henry and all of you a year ago. Like it or not, Regina is my family," she said meaningfully glancing at everyone in attendance, "And if you are against her, then you are against me."

"Snow you gotta understand this is difficult for us," Grumpy lamented from where he stood near the rest of the dwarves, leaning against the now empty pie case.

"Listen," Emma said stepping forward, "This is hard on everyone, Regina too. Don't go making it worse. We've all lost a year of our lives! Regina included…"

"That's nothing to twenty-eight," Dr. Whale threw back from where he sat with his arms crossed glaring at Emma.

Emma narrowed her eyes, "If you were all so good and great maybe you would have a little empathy then. That curse is over. This is something else. Something that she didn't do," Emma shot back, "And she's experienced plenty of loss that she doesn't need to explain to you," Firey green eyes looked around at those assembled, "We are going to get through this. Regina wants to help, and whoever wants to help is more than welcome….they are appreciated," Emma finished.

"So on that note," Snow said clapping her hands, "We are moving Home Base to Regina's where myself, David, Emma, Henry and Hook will be staying! As well we will be using a bit of magic to weed through those people we believe the Witch might be manipulating."

"How?" Ruby asked.

"Let's just say that we have some magic on our side!" Snow said with positive emphasis.

From the back of the Diner, Tink moved forward smiling at several people she passed, before stepping in front of Regina and Snow, she smiled at Snow and then looked at Regina with something akin to pride, "Would you have room for one more in that big house?"

Regina's grimace softened ever so slightly at her friend's request as she nodded her head, "Absolutely," and the looking with a certain amount of askance towards Emma and Snow, "We… Everyone is welcome."

_Once upon a time, when the very first magic spread out across the nothingness, the universe was formed. From that very first moment stardust swirled together, laying the foundation for each individual world, each with its own uniqueness. Slowly did the evolving worlds drift apart, in space and in similarities until at last each world was far and away apart. But each world was created from the very same moment, and from the very first magic of the very first stardust, and thus no matter the distance or difference, the worlds were intricately connected in a great web that could be crossed, but only by a few. _

_Such it was that one such being was born, she blossomed forth a creation of nature and her traits, the being sprung to life from the very stardust that had created the world. Natural curiosity came easily to her, and soon she had found that there were others in her world…though that were not like her. No matter the wish, she could produce whatever anyone requested of her. In a flash of blue light, she could bring anyone their heart's delight. And the more she pleased these humans she had found, the more they believed in her gifts and the stronger it became. Soon though the humans had increased in number so dramatically that she was forced to visit them only by night, if they should call out a wish upon her star. _

_She was different though, and while she and the humans had come from the very same magic, at the very same time and had arrived on this world at the same time…they were different. The more she thought on it the more it became apparent that the differences between them were quite great indeed. One such difference was that she was alone… there were no others like her so she herself whispered the wish to nature. When no instant answer had been gotten, she shrugged and sulked, secluding herself away from the humans for a very long time. _

_Then she heard the wish, it was soft, and she had nearly missed it, but she appeared and there was a girl… a human child the likes of which she had never seen. Soft, nearly silver platinum hair and large violet eyes looked up in wonder at the fairy, and she smiled warmly and intrigued at the girl who could be no more than twelve. _

"_What is it child," she asked softly folding her hands in front of her blue dress. _

_Wide violet eyes, watered with tears, "I do not belong," she sniffed, "I am different."_

"_Oh but everyone is different," the fairy sang as she smiled superciliously, "You will grow up and find your way."_

"_No," the girl shouted, stomping her foot, "I am different," and at that she jutted forth her palm and within sparkled lavender little specs of dust that shimmered as they danced. "I am different," she finished with emphasis. _

_And so it was that the fairy looked on with something a little more than amazement, "You are no human," she whispered. _

"_No," the violet girl said solemnly, "I am Glinda."_

"_I am Reul Ghorm," she whispered back, still gazing reverently at the lavender sparkles. _

_Glinda's nose crinkled as she eyed the fairy, tilting her head she replied, "But I think I will call you, Blue."_

_And that was how the second fairy came to be_.


	3. Chapter 3

Sometimes the past is easily forgotten, and other times it is forgiven through small hard pressed acts of generosity. Even with Snow personally answer the door every time a new face graced the Mayor's mansion, wary looks were cast in Regina's direction.

"Welcome," Snow said cheerfully, as she gestured for Dr. Whale, Ariel and Eric to enter. "Come in you guys," she said, looking between the three wary visitors, "No one's going to bite!" she added furrowing her brow and glancing back to see David looking empathetically between herself and the direction she assumed Regina had taken off in. Turning and eyeing the new arrivals and then glancing back, she sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry, Snow," Ariel said remorsefully, apologetic eyes looking between Snow and Charming, and then bravely the red haired beauty grabbed Eric's hand and stepped forward.

Slamming her hands on down on her desk she leaned forward in frustration. No one trusted her, no one wanted her here, and not to mention there was some crazy witch with a vendetta against her. Alone, alone was how she had always been and alone is how she still felt in a house filled with people. A gentle knock jarred her from her revere as she turned to see David standing in the doorway.

"Trust takes time," he said softly as he stepped into the office, smiling sadly. "They weren't in Neverland, they don't know what you did there and they can't remember the last year," he finished, his blue eyes looking empathetically into her brown ones.

"And neither can I," Regina retorted narrowing her eyes in frustration as she looked back at David. Sighing she vowed, "I just know I didn't do anything wrong."

"I believe you Regina," David replied with a soft smile and a nod.

Raising an eyebrow, "Really?"

Nodding he chuckled softly, "Like I said trust takes time, and you have mine," laughing he smiled, "Maybe a bit more time…"

"I get the point," she replied dryly, cutting him off.

Emma looked around the room at the assembled townspeople, sitting between the kitchen and den area, packed together waiting eagerly to hear what she and her family would do to save the town. Sighing she swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, thinking about Henry how she yet to explain to him their arrival in the odd town. Turning she cast a sideways glance at Killian where he stood religiously by her side. She'd never admit it to him, but she needed that consistency. Her parents were wrapped up in their new baby, Henry didn't remember, Regina was dealing with the Witch's threats and her baby situation, and Gold….pausing she remembered…. He wasn't here and neither was Neal. All she had was Hook.

Putting on her best mask, she swallowed again, and looked around the room searching for the right words to begin with…."I think I have a plan," and then she turned to Blue, "You are going to teach Regina and I light magic," she blurted out.

Blue's eyes widened dramatically as she looked at Regina's surprised face across the room, and then back at Emma, and smiling superciliously as was her trademark, "I can only train those who are pure of heart."

Emma's eyebrows furrowed, "So you can't find the good in someone."

"Neither yourself nor Regina are pure of heart, Miss Swan," Blue retorted calm and sweetly. As she eyed Emma with raised eyebrows, as if surprised that Emma would consider herself pure of heart.

"Blue," Snow interjected with shock, as a hush fell across the room as those in attendance looked between Emma and Regina.

Tink rolled her eyes as she frowned looking at the mask Blue consistently wore. Blue liked being in charge, it was all she had ever known, and Tink knew she wasn't going to teach a being who could one day out do her. That just wasn't how Blue worked. Blue worked exactly within the lines that she had already meticulously laid out. Leaning onto the island in the kitchen, Tink snatched a red apple from the bowl in the middle, as she watched the Charmings plus Regina bicker with Blue. Knowing that was exactly how Blue wanted it. It was one thing to stand with the Charmings, it was another for Regina to be with them. People would choose Blue, she had always ever been to them, and when the Charmings and Regina were long dead, Blue would still be. If Blue said it was a no go to Emma and Regina, then to the people it would stay a no go.

"I don't trust her."

The husky whisper in her ear would have sent her through the roof, was she not already well aware of the speaker. Not turning from the ensuing argument, she agreed, "I haven't for a very long time now."

"And why's that?" he asked with some surprise as he too regarded the scene, though keeping a steady gaze on Emma. He'd protect her from anything, even some fairy on a power high.

"I'll tell you some other time," Tink said turning to Hook with meaning. If Blue was anything, she was well informed. They could discuss the particulars of their trust/distrust away from the prying ears of Blue's reverent following.

"Without Gold you are the next best being to teach us," Emma said imploring as she stood beside Regina.

"Even if the Dark One were still here I would still be the best being to teach you," Blue stated as a matter of factly. "You forget yourself Miss Swan, I came to existence long before the Dark One and I will exist long after he is gone." Looking around the hushed room, Blue stood tall and regally, "We will find another way to defeat Zelena, but unfortunately our Savior," here she turned raising a skeptically eyebrow at Emma, "Doesn't have an appropriate plan. I will convene the fae and we will determine a method for defeating Zelena." And with that Blue left the room followed by fae who have arrived with her.

_Blue sat looking with wonder at the looking glass, within its depth were untold secrets, each realm flickering into and out of scope. Each realm drifting further and further apart. And with distance her power in each realm faded. She had long ago divided the realms among the fae she had discovered, each a particular guardian of a realm, their fates intricately woven into their realm. While she remained an ever omniscient being. _

_Her sight was drawn to Glinda, always it was Glinda who had caused her the most trouble, for it was Glinda who was gifted with true sight. Glinda who see into the souls of those she met, she could see true evil and she could rip your secrets from your walled heart. It was Glinda whose magic grew exponentially to contain these secrets and was Glinda who the people of her realm held in greatest esteem. Blue had learned an invaluable lesson with Glinda, whom she had given free reign of her realm to…. The more the humans believed in you the greater your power was. Their belief in Glinda, would be Blue's undoing. _

_She felt the spot of darkness on her heart of stardust throb as she thought of Glinda stealing her power. _

_Looking into the Looking Glass, she sifted through the images of past and future, all the events happening at once, infinite possibilities. She pulled forth that of Glinda standing with the dark haired prince. Blue had watched them now for months, since the Prince had first called out his wish into the night sky at the North Star…Glinda's Star. And Glinda had appeared in the Enchanted Forest before the lonely Prince. He had asked a most unselfish gift of being able to know what was best for his people, and Glinda had offered her counsel. _

_Again the Prince had called to the North Star and again Glinda had come to him to offer counsel. And slowly did Glinda and the Prince begin to meet, and more often did they sit and talk until finally the young Prince, all charming and suave, confessed that he loved Glinda. _

_Grinding her teeth, Blue watched as Glinda, broke the cardinal rule of the Fae, to never love a human. They were beneath the fae, they needed the fae. Blue could not comprehend the fae ever needing the humans. It was their needs and wants which gave empowered the fae, not the other way around. _

_In the centuries since she had found Glinda, she had found many of other young girl children who had been gifted, and each she had brought to them Asgard. Each unqiue and different, but none as powerful or as gifted as Glinda. She recalled how once she had been more powerful, but with time and with change her powers had begun to weaken. _

_Clenching her teeth she watched with unabated anger as Glinda informed her Prince that she was with child. And he kneeled before asking that she be his queen. Swinging her hand, the Looking Glass flew across the room rattling as it hit the wall, but never breaking. There could be no half breeds, no abominations. In a puff of Blue smoke disappeared from her room. _

_Blue appeared before the handsome prince, smiling sweet and innocently as she approached him. She was dressed simply as a noblewoman, her hair pulled back away from her face, and the red dress she wore making her skin look alabaster and her hair dark as night. _

"_Hello my Prince," she whispered drawing him into her. _

Zelena sat staring into the Looking Glass, the very same glass that had long ago belonged to the Blue Fairy, as she watched the townspeople scatter, none knowing whom to follow. Their darling Charmings or their precious Blue. It was exactly what she wanted, exactly what she needed. Divide and conquer. Scowling she watched Regina, as she stood firm with those Charmings. Oh how she hated them all, especially her twit sister. How was it she who was cast aside because of her paternity, she who was banished to live in a world where she was an outcast. To spend her days with that crazed fairy.

"Such unkind thoughts," the voice tinkled as Glinda appeared in the glass, "Just because you go where I may not follow does mean you have escaped me," she happily mocked.

Zelena tuned away, as she walked away from the glass, grinding her teeth in agitation.

"Tsk, tsk," Glinda said prettily, "You know you could release me from this prison," she said knowingly, "A little blood magic would break these bonds your mother placed on me, her precious fairy godmother."

"You are no godmother," Zelena spat, spinning on heel to look into the deranged violet eyes. "And I wouldn't release you from that prison for all the power in the world. You who ruined my life, belittled and berated my very existence."

"And I am no worse than your power hungry mother and monster of a father," she shot back as her angelic face contorted with rage, her voice bellowing. "You may say whatever you like and do as you think you wish, but mark my words, so long as I am imprisoned you shall never have your heart's desire. They will defeat you, and send you to the darkest of prisons."

"So you say," she retorted as she waved her hand and the glass disappeared in a puff of green smoke. She would beat them all and it would be she who would be holding all the precious pieces.

"I don't understand why she won't help us," Emma lamented again as she shook her head. "It doesn't make any sense, if we are fighting for the same team, why throw such a fit?"

Nodding, David looked between his frustrated daughter and confused wife, "It was very strange."

"Strange is putting it lightly David," Regina interjected agitatedly.

"Blue only does what works for Blue," Tink said softly but knowingly, "She won't go deviating from whatever her plan is, and she certainly will not help you, Regina."

"And why's that," Snow demanded, "Regina has helped us. She's on our side!"

Raising her eyebrows Tink shook her head, "I don't know but Blue has never wanted to help Regina," here she paused and looked toward Emma and Regina, "When I tried to help you find True Love I went specifically against Blue, because I thought it was giving you the best change at your happily ever after. And for it I was banished to Neverland, and my wings taken from me. Left to believe that I was less than a fae."

"Okay so she was against saving those she claimed to care about from suffering," Emma asked, "Why would she not want Regina to find True Love?"

"Because there would have been no one to enact the curse," Regina said stoically, "Without my anger I would have never enacted the curse. Blue needed us to be here, but why?"

"But I thought it was Gold who needed the curse?" Emma asked with confusion, "He made it to find Neal."

"Blue has always done what is best for Blue," Tink stated, "She is the first being to ever be, if she needed the curse she would have done everything in her power to ensure that it happened… Even the creation of the Dark One."

"Then why wait to have a Dark One do it," Emma asked with exasperation, "I doubt Rumpel was the first Dark One."

Belle's head popped up from where she was diligently pouring over an ancient text. Clearing her throat she suggested, "Perhaps foreseeing the future is not as fluid as we think. Perhaps the closer to an event we get the more clearer the outcomes become, but prior to that maybe we can only see vague pieces. She may have known she needed the Dark One but not the when or who."

"So she needed Light and Dark, and something in between," Tink said looking curiously at Regina. "You know how witches and wizards came to be she asked suddenly?"

When Regina's eyebrow rose in askance, Tink continued, "It was fae children who were hidden by their parents and other fae to avoid Blue's ever watchful eye. Those children passed their gifts on and over generations the gift was diluted, and Blue would only take those of the true fae gift. At some point, there were fae in the Charming family tree and through your mother, Regina," Tink stated curiously.

"And how did they manage to hide their children?" Regina asked skeptically.

"In other realms," Tink said smirking, "In places like Neverland, Oz, and Wonderland, but there was one place that Blue could never go…and that was here. On Earth. Long ago Blue was banished from this land. And all those fae children which fairies managed to hide here, they are the untapped potential."

"What about the witches in Oz, Enchanted Forest?" David asked, "How come they weren't used by Blue?"

"How many witches did you meet?" Tink retorted, raising an eyebrow as she conveyed her point.

"Not many," Regina stated as her eyebrows furrowed.

"So what happened to those witches and wizards," Snow asked in confusion, "They were all taken here?"

"No, Snow," Regina said looking at her, "It was difficult to find witches and wizards because they were being picked off. The ones that are here in this world had no ability to access their magic prior to our arrival."

"I still don't understand why we would need to be here then," Snow asked with alarm, "If Blue was seeing to it that there were no human competition for the fairies…. Why see to it that a curse would be enacted to transport her and magic to a land where it had not previously existed? And why was she band from this world?"

"She was running out of power," Emma suddenly said looking wide eyed, "Her power is fueled by beliefs, if people were believing less and less in her, than she would become more and more powerless, unable to cross worlds by herself. And those people who possessed any magic she harnessed it….she didn't just kill them."

"So why then did my mother and I live?" Regina asked, "Or for that matter allow the creation of the product of true love…a magical being?" Looking at Emma inquisitively.

"One she won't teach magic to," Emma added with some annoyance.

"Because she needed you both for the curse," Hook stated with worry, "And once your usefulness has run its course she will put an end to you as well."

AN: Sorry for the delay…. I had to watch the whole season and decide if I wanted to continue…..I do! I hope to update weekly but I have a pretty busy schedule between work and school, but I appreciate all the comments and followers, and hope to have more. Please bear with me as I try to get these out with as few grammar mistakes as possible. Sometimes my mind gets a head of how quick I can type!


	4. Chapter 4

"_I need help," she begged, her voice cracking as she looked imploringly into the cold lifeless eyes of the being before her. _

"_Everyone's Darling coming and asking me for help," the monotone voice doled, as the dark hood slipped back ever so slightly allowing the black hollow eyes to see into those of the violet eyed girl. "You have sealed your fate," it said a matter of factly, before turning away. _

_A strangled sob escaped the fragile woman as she fell before the hooded being, "Please," she begged, "I will give anything to protect my daughter."_

_The being scoffed as the long tendrils of darkness wrapped around it, "How should I protect such a child? I whom am doomed to walk the world until such a time that I may pass this curse on."_

"_Please," She cried as she clutched at her daughter, "She is innocent, and Blue will destroy her." _

_A reverberating anger swept through the room, as the glass of the windows vibrated with it. He had been a fool to allow Reul Ghorm to persuade him from his world, to trap him here in this forest and curse him. To be forever bound to this world. She had stolen what had been his, taken his gift and manipulated it to her own means. He was no longer the man he had once been, simply the dark shadow of a once great man. _

"_Helios, please," she demanded, imploring him to take the child from his hands, "Do this one last good deed."_

_Black hollow eyes looked into her violet ones, where there had once been bright blue orbs and golden hair, and the face of the handsomest of men, there was nothing but the scarred cruel visage of the Dark One. _

"_I am bound to my curse, Glinda," it said monotonously, "As you well know, all magic comes at a cost, and yours shall be high indeed. I will hide away your child but know I can no more protect her from the Blue Fairy, than you can." _

"_Anything," she breathed frantically, as she shoved the small sleeping bundle into the arms of the Dark One, the once Prince Helios of Olympus. _

_The black hollow eyes looked into the bright violet eyes of the child that looked curiously back at him, blinkingly before once again closing. "The Blue Fairy's power among the realms is fading, she has bound herself to the destiny of this one world, and Midgard is closed to her by my father's hand," glancing back up, "My fate as well is tied with this realm, I can no sooner hide your daughter there than I could defeat The Blue Fairy. If she dies she will destroy this realm and if this realm dies so will she. We stand at a slippery slope in time." _

"_Please send her anywhere then," Glinda begged falling to her knees before the once great man. _

"_All magic comes at a price, Glinda," he reminded her as stepped away holding the babe, "I will lock her gifts within her, though they are strong… as would be expected with a product of true love," he snickered, the first sign of emotion he had displayed in a very long time. "Her powers will be sealed, hidden, but with each passing generation those gifts which are not used will eat away at the heart of the holder, the selfishness of the fae blackening the heart of each descendant, scarring the would be light with darkness," Turning toward Glinda a crooked smile darkening his face, "So long as the heart of the Dark One remains black, then so shall this bond remain."_

"_Thank you," Glinda whispered in exhaustion, collapsing back to her knees, holding her head within her hands. _

_Smirking again, he waved his hand and the child disappeared. Laughing a horrid sound, "Oh don't be too thankful yet… She's summoning you," and as Glinda's face turned to horror he whispered, "All magic comes at a price," waving his hand Glinda vanished in the black smoke_.

"I think this calls for Operation Cobra," Emma said immediately thinking about Henry and his lack of memories, longing filling her. Sighing she let her head loll back on the sofa where she had been sitting since earlier when most of the house's occupants had gone to bed. Henry was conveniently sleeping in his old bedroom unknowingly, with the Charmings sharing the guest bedroom. Tink had taken the next smallest guest room, and Hook as begrudgingly taken an old cot in the attic, leaving Emma the sofa in the den. The house was filled. Belle had left hours before determined to find something in Gold's shop despite Snow's protests that she stay the night.

Sighing she again wondered about their conversation earlier. Blue had burned them, and publically. Blue who had always appeared to support them, had an alternative agenda at heart, and had had one for a very long time as it turned out. She had sacrificed so many lives to ensure that this particular outcome came to be. Emma's brow furrowed as she debated what Blue's next move was going to be.

"Don't hurt yourself there, Swan," Hook said as he quietly entered the room and flopped down on the sofa beside her, smirking into her eyes, his too blue eyes sparkling mischievously.

Suppressing a huff, she rolled her eyes, replying wryly, "I get the power hungry motivation, but I don't get how Blue and Zelena come together. And there has to be something that Zelena wants, something bigger than coming here and threatening Regina. There's a bigger plot."

Nodding, "That may be Swan, but right now I think you need to focus on getting some rest. Have you even slept since you arrived?" he asked, his too blue eyes looking at her so empathetically.

Scowling she looked away, "I need to get this fixed."

"Eh that may be true," he spoke knowingly, "But now it's time for sleep…Have a night cap with me?"

After rummaging, somewhat quietly, through Regina's immaculately, if not somewhat OCD, organized kitchen they were able to produce two shot glasses and had discovered a bottle of whiskey hidden behind the lavish wines.

"It seems are prim Queen has some taste," Killian joked, smirking as he tossed the old, half drank bottle to Emma, who eyed the label with surprise at the 100% alcohol content. "I still don't understand why you couldn't just 'pop' us the two glasses and the booze…I would have preferred rum," Killian lamented, looking somewhat dissatisfied. Setting the two glasses down, he poured a generous amount into each before pushing one toward the still silent Emma.

"What's going on," he asked as she still stood there silently.

Startled from her thoughts she looked up back at Killian and then toward the glass, "I was just thinking."

Raising an eyebrow at her reluctance to elaborate, which is was becoming very accustomed to, he prodded gently with concern, "About?"

Furrowing her brow she studied the whiskey, "Do you think I was using it before…the magic?" she asked hesitantly, "I know it wasn't in this world, but throughout my whole life I was always different, and I didn't understand it. Then I met Neal, and it was so easy. And then this past year with Walsh…," looking at him with sadness, "I've never had a relationship with any guy who wasn't somehow caught up in magic," a harsh laugh escaped her then, and she threw back the drink, pouring herself another.

Sighing, Killian empathetically answered, "You weren't meant for ordinary, Emma, not since before you were born. And the ordinary people of this world, and truly any other, can't comprehend you. Neal saw it," wincing slightly he added, "Zelena saw it…and so she sent Walsh, and I see it."

Large, open green eyes looked deeply into his blue ones, swallowing she asked nervously, "Do you think Neal is dead?"

Struggling to maintain his composure, Killian resisted the urge for rude commentary, or to kiss her senseless and remove any lingering thoughts of Neal. Looking away, and closing himself off, he answered honestly, "I don't know," swigging back his drink he gently set his glass down, forcing a mocking grin, a hallmark of his discomfort, "Early day tomorrow, Swan, I'm going to bed." He didn't wait for her return goodnight, he simply walked away.

Following him with her eyes, she watched him disappear into the darkness of the house. She knew she had done it again. Asking about Neal. She didn't trust Neal, she didn't want Neal back, but Neal was Henry's father, he would always have a special place in her heart. He couldn't be replaced or set aside. Hook…no Killian was different, but where he fell in her enigma of heart she couldn't be sure. Only time would tell.

Gulping the drink, she quietly placed the glasses in the sink, and then she turned to the whiskey bottle. Nearly glaring at it, she couldn't remember where Killian had grabbed it from, and closing her eyes in frustration she didn't want to deal with Regina's comments in the morning or Snow's look of disapproval. With her eyes still closed, she mumbled, "_Just go back to where you belong_," and squinting her eyes tightly she thought of the whiskey, until the slight clinking of glasses made her open her eyes wide with surprise.

Glancing with wonder at the counter, brushing her hand across the now empty surface, she whispered, "Where did it go?" and again the clinking of glasses made her turn toward the wine cabinet and in the back a silver twinkle caught her eye. The last visages of magic, vanishing like embers around it, was the whiskey bottle, tucked neatly away.

"Tick, tock, tick, tock," she whispered sinisterly as she swung the old pocket watch back and forth in front of her, "Where are you crocodile?" she laughed in a crazed sort of whisper. Continuing to mumble to herself as she looked at the frozen hands of the stopped pocket watch, "Blood magic is a very strong sort of thing. The sort of thing which binds us across worlds…Father, father, crocodile, beast," she chanted, smiling as the pocket watch continued to swing, "I'm going to take something that you love…"

A whish of wind flowed through the room, though it still remained empty save for her. Laughing manically, "And when I do, it won't be protected by your trinkets, curses, or anything else. So I highly recommend you come here soon."

"_Or what dearie_," the wind hissed.

"I'll take this dagger and plunge it right through that little brat of a nephew's heart," she responded sinisterly as her face contorted with anger and the pocket watch froze in the air. Twirling the dagger in her one hand, she looked thoughtfully at, "I'll make my sister's son her very torment…but what will be better is when my dear brother manages to find himself looking into the lifeless green eyes of his son. That will be the most entertaining, Father," she finished nodding, as if truly please with her plan.

The wind howled around the house, across the fields, and through the windows sending papers and trinkets flying around the room, but still Zelena just laughed, "Cyclones don't frighten me, I am from Oz after all."

_Smiling softly she looked down at the small fragile babe within her arms. A son. She had given the Prince a son. A child of her magic would lead this land and slowly her influence would grow and they would ensure the belief in the Blue Fairy. _

_Looking into the eyes of the King, the once upon a time prince, she breathed softly, "Your son, Prince Endymion." _

_Smiling, the dazed blue eyes of the charming King looked from the child to his wife, "Thank you, my Queen," he replied monotonously. _

_Smiling brightly up at the King's stupor, she looked back at the precious child, the only half breed which she could condone. Brushing his face softly, "You will one day rule the Northern Kingdoms and will be blessed with strength and intelligence. Your children will be blessed, and your line will continue for generations." _

_And Glinda would never interfere with her plans again. Glinda would forever and always be trapped in Oz, alone. The North Star would be no more. And the babe, wherever the Dark One had hidden her, would be cursed by her heritage to live a life of hardship and slowly would the hearts of Glinda's line turn black. _

AN – THANK YOU for all the reviews. This chapter is a little short – I'm sorry. Got a lot going on, but I hope to update again soon.


	5. Chapter 5

_Perhaps the best kept secrets are those you don't know are secrets. Within every story is a single grain of truth, which over time is diluted and twisted as the story is retold down the generations and across a great many peoples. Sometimes that very secret is buried so well, that even those who unknowingly stand at the precipice of the secret's truth, stand there blinded by the embellishments and their own sense of entitlement. So it was that the Blue Fairy truly did believe herself to be omniscient and free from the rivalry, or that was until she met Helios. _

_She had long known that her precious fae were not so unfailingly loyal. Whispers of half breed children, and of fae girls being whisked away from the many realms and hidden on Migard, had reached her ears via her most obedient servants. She had even heard rumors of the half breed fae having sons endowed with the magic of the fae. _

_The brightest stars in the sky though seemed to only shine brighter with each child that they spared. Scrunching her brow she watched hatefully through the Looking Glass, as Andromeda's bright pink sparkles illuminated the cherub like faces of the children she smuggled through the realms. _

_A snort resounded through the lavish palace throne room as Cassiopeia swayed across the room toward Blue, peering scathingly over Blue's shoulder, through the glass at the girl on the other side. How she did despise the girl. Brushing back her long auburn locks her hazel eyes scrutinized the last visages of pink magic, her pink magic, as they flitted around the girl and the children she protected. _

"_One mistake, Cassiopeia," Blue whispered hatefully as the image faded, "One secret and mistake and look at all you have cost me!" she hissed. _

_Cassiopeia rolled her eyes dramatically as she turned away from Blue and walked to the large windows, the night sky calling to her as it always had, "You should have found me sooner," she replied vainly shrugging her shoulders, "I would have never been forced to marry if you had and I would have never had such a creature for a daughter," she stated simply. _

_Glaring daggers Blue retorted, "You didn't think to mention a daughter when you were found…when I found you!"_

_Smirking, her beautiful features mocking the angry Blue Fairy, "You were so desperate to replace your precious Glinda, would it have mattered."_

"_We could have dealt with the daughter," Blue shot back. _

"_Yes," Cassiopeia replied turning to face Blue, "My daughter, and while she may be a hateful creature, she is a most beautiful one. I could no sooner rip her heart from her than bring you every child she successful hides away."_

"_You are a foolish vain creature to believe that she would spare you," Blue replied. _

"_You are far from the first to call me vain," she replied back with a bright smile, "And would you really trade me and all my vanity, for all the information I provide you on your precious fae… there are many who wish you ill, dear Blue."_

She had long believed that world, which she loathed to mention, Migard was a place of rudimentary people, lacking in the potential that magic would have given it. Had Blue truly known that beneath that veil of emptiness lay a world teeming with life and novelty, she would have long ago expanded her horizons to those shores. Thus it was that Blue rarely looked to that world, unless of course to disdain it, for she would never cross there. She did not yet know that, that world had long been shut off to her.

Migard was different, it was a world which did the impossible, it spawned its own magic long before Blue Fairy ever gazed toward it and long before the first fae half breeds were brought to it. In those first sparks of creation it went from a molten rock that Blue first saw, to a world brewing with endless possibilities, and such it was that without Blue or any outside influence, the world Migard spawned its first beings, and those beings had children, and so on, such that occasionally there was a child, boy or girl, born with the magic. Though these children, unlike the fae, had limitless possibilities because their magic was not bound by the regulation of Blue Fairy, theirs was a free and flowing ability. These beings began to flock together, hiding themselves within Migard, not for their own protection but for Migard's. Some among them, these gods, nymphs, elves, fae, wizards, and witches alike, had been blessed with the ability to move between the worlds, and others with the gift of sight.

Helios often looked into the other worlds despite his father's adamant warnings to beware that which he might find there. Still he was a product of Migard, and like all others he was innately curious. Such it was that another, Beelzebub, also could see into the other worlds, though unlike Helios he longed for the freedom to explore and expand his power into these other worlds and among these other peoples.

Beelzebub despised his lord, Helios' father, Odin the first of child of Migard and Lord of Migard. Looking across the great expanse he could see the minions of the other worlds and he doubted the power of the supposed Reul Ghorm.

"Helios," Beelzebub greeted as he sauntered into the room, smiling brightly at his would be accomplice. Beelzebub was beautiful, for all that he lacked in humility, he possessed in vanity and appearance. He was tall and well built, with a friendly manner that would have any and all at his disposal. His bright blue eyes often shown with what was often confused as sincerity, and his platinum locks were always sleekly pushed back.

Helios though was considered the handsomest among men, where Beelzebub had bright blue eyes and platinum hair, Helios' was dark golden blonde hair hat fell messily around his head like a halo, and his eyes were a deep blue like a stormy sea. His tanned skin never faded, he was the epitome of a sun child.

"My friend," Helios greeted with genuine enthusiasm as he embraced his lifelong friend.

"And what is it we are studying today," Beelzebub asked gesturing to the pile of books which lined the table of the Solarium, peeking at the cover, "Another account of those other worlds," raising a impertinent eyebrow Beelzebub continued, "What would dear All Father say to this."

"I am just reading," Helios joked back as he quickly pushed the books to the side, away from Beelzebub's prying eyes, though not quick enough.

Beelzebub quickly snatched the top book and flung open the page to behold the most beautiful woman sketched there. Looking in stunned silence between the sketch and then to Helios, he look at the sweet face of the woman who was no doubt a fae from outside Migard… a forbidden interaction.

"She's lovely," he breathed as he stared into the soulful eyes. It was in that instant that he knew he had to have her. He would tear the realms apart to be near her. He's eyes shifted to his friend, the most handsome man, and he knew in that moment he would betray even him to have this woman. "Let us go to her, you have the ability Helios…you and I together, we could see her."

"Father would kill us," Helios replied heatedly turning away and marching toward the doorway.

"If you truly love her than why not let me help you get to her," Beelzebub replied smoothly, empathy lacing his voice as he easily manipulated the heart strings of ever rational friend.

He had been wandering this realm for days, or maybe it had been weeks, he wasn't sure he would ever know. Had he been aware of the motives of the witch, he would have never consented to the deal, but he had and for it he would walk for eternity lost. Long ago… though he had come to realize that time in this hidden world was dynamic. It was ever in motion in around him, but this place remained helplessly frozen, a ghostly visage of what had once been a metropolis.

He had long come to the conclusion that he was somewhere on earth, the stars gave that much away, and while he had never been a studious man, he had spent many a night studying the constellation, the night sky and all her wonder had always brought him a peace that had been lost since his childhood. It was odd how some nights the stars seemed older than others, and then others he would watch the satellites fly across the night sky, or a plane would twinkle as it passed by on its journey, and then other nights the blanket of the night would be dark save for the occasional glow of a passing comet.

It was the eerie silence of place long forgotten, and yet here he would remain. He was neither dead nor alive just lost in the in between. He unlike many of his family lacked magic. Perhaps someday someone would find this place…maybe someday it would have life like it once did. Perhaps the plants would grow and the flowers would bloom, the sun's rays would illuminate the marble stones and white washed columns, and the sea would not beat against the shores relentlessly.

Maybe, perhaps this ghostly place of old was once Atlantis, and perhaps an even greater magic lay protected within her.

Lyra was absolutely lost as she wandered through the back roads of Maine. The bus had dropped her off twenty miles ago at the last town the public bus passed through before it looped back to the south. At thirteen Lyra had been moving her entire life, from one distant relative to the next constantly shuffling through the small tight knit community of her people. They had long since scattered to the wind and hidden themselves around the earth, rarely appearing as anything other than ordinary. That was until about thirty years ago when things began to change. The walls that they had built around their precious secrets had begun to tremor, as a wave of something beautiful and long waited for took root in this world.

She remembered the stories her mother had told her when she was a young. The stories of her people she had always known, and more so she had loved exploring the world and hearing those great tales told by people of earth. Those were not the stories her mother told her though.

Creusa had woven together great tales of love and struggle, and of the even greater battle of good versus evil. She had told her of a time when a girl would come to their world, though born in a faraway place, she would be a child of both worlds. She would come to this world with a protector, and she would be the last daughter of Zues. She would be born of goodness wrought by evil. Her greatest nemesis would be her closest ally. She would be gifted but would be raised among the mortals and she would love them unwaveringly, because despite all their inconsistencies she would see their potential for good and their limitless capacity for hope. And one day when the world would seem at its darkest, she would defeat the greatest evil and reawaken the home of her people, and this woman would protect the earth and all its creatures.

Lyra had at thirteen thoroughly pushed aside the silly stories of her mother and her childhood. She had pushed much of it aside by the time she was eight and her mother had finally passed. Sighing to herself, she trudged forward reflecting on that every year that her people remained scattered and hidden, was another year their power waned and their life force slipped from them. Her mother had lived millennia, and had once been a protector of Atlantis. A protector of the weak who journeyed there from afar, and now she was dead. The last of the Nymphs gone from this world.

Determinedly she marched forward, toward the strong presence of magic that had shot up like a beacon, calling out to those hidden around the world that it had returned to this world, and with it something the peoples of the world, whether they knew it or not, could feel the ripple of hope.

"From the top Emma," Regina repeated exasperatedly as she instructed Emma on how to control her magic. Sighing and shaking her head she watched the frustrated blonde attempt to perform simple magic. Scrutinizing her technique, she could easily see that the only person holding back Emma's capabilities was Emma. There was always a flash of doubt just before her hand shot forward, or a questioning look as she called something to her. Granted it was the first day that they were actively training, especially since the great cut of the 'Blue Bitch' as Emma had begun calling her that morning.

Sighing, Emma looked forlornly at Regina, "Regina, I'm sorry but I don't think I'll be able to do it."

"No," Regina scolded, sternly staring Emma down, "You will learn it and you will get it. I can feel the untapped potential, but you have built walls around it. You simply need to break them down." Closing her eyes she tentatively reached out toward Emma's aura, the bright white sparkler was hard to miss, and she tapped at the center. Quickly spirals and shooting sparks enveloped her, tingling her entire being before racing back to the carefully constructed walls which surrounding the thrumming white center.

Peering oddly at Emma, as she contemplated what she had just seen, "It's amazing how well contained it all is…and how much raw power is there untouched."

"Can I fix it?" Emma asked hopefully, perhaps even pleadingly.

Raising an eyebrow Regina regarded her, "Well I hope so, or this is an utter waste of our time."

"Thanks Regina," Emma replied dryly as she began to again repeat the exercises that Regina had instructed her on. Despite Regina's words of reassurance, or maybe surprise, she couldn't feel the magic or the power within her. She couldn't feel anything at all. Maybe she was thinking too much of Henry and what to tell him, maybe it was the Charmings or Regina, maybe Neal or even Hook, and all these things just kept running through her mind over and again. That they were depending on her, that she needed to fix, this mess with Zelena. But then what? Where would they go? The Enchanted Forest was gone. They had nowhere else, and what were they… freaks among the greater populace. They would be eaten alive… or burned at a stake or something…

"EMMA!" Regina demanded stepping back from her.

Emma's green eyes anxiously sought out Regina's worried face, taking in her defensive stance, and then following Regina's gaze toward her hand she saw the large pulsing white ball of magic the size of a basketball, wickedly shooting off sparks like a roman candle.

"Holy shit," she whispered and just as quickly the ball imploded on itself, and the sparks disappearing into her hand.

"What were you thinking about," Regina asked inquisitively and then dryly adding, "Because it certainly wasn't about my excellent instruction."

Hey sorry it's been awhile, a lot of real life issues came up which I have been dealing with the past few months, but I hope to get back into this and get it rolling in the next few weeks. I have everything mapped out, it's just getting it together and on paper. A lot of this chapter is setting the stage for later developments. So hopefully you enjoy!


End file.
